They Just Want to be Good Enough
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: She promises that one day they will be proud of her. They dream of the day when they will be half as amazing as her. They are a team and they love each other but it's more than that. Neji.Tenten.Lee.Gai. No pairings just platonic love.


**A.N. Yay my very first Team Gai one-shot. Love these guys and I really wanted to write something and I finally managed. I really hope you like it.**

**Italics=Lee, Gai and Neji's thoughts.  
>Regular=Tenten's thoughts. <strong>

* * *

><p>Lee, Neji and Gai are her boys and she loves them and she would gladly fight, bleed, kill and die for any and all of them.<p>

_Tenten is their girl and they love her unconditionally and would, without hesitation, fight, bleed, kill and die for her. _

They are the fastest, they are prodigies, they are taijutsu masters, they are shinobi of the best level.

_She is a weapons mistress, she is an excellent kunoichi, she is a deadly assassin, she is a fearsome opponent. _

They are her team, her best friends, the family she never had. They are the missing pieces of her life. They are her better half.

_She is what keeps them sane. What keeps them from getting lost, from breaking down and falling apart, from drowning in despair. She is their light in the darkness. And when they fight and kill and hopelessness creeps up on them it is her smiling face they think of, of going home to her that gets them through it. It is knowing she will always be there for them that allows them to function each and every day. _

Lee with his bright eyes, his shining smile and the compliments falling easily from his lips, Neji with his subtle commendations, the fact that he chooses her for his sparring partner and the pride in his small smile when she once again hits the target and Gai-sensei with his booming praise, his hand squeezing her shoulder and his voice as he exclaims that she has the best aim in all Konoha.

_In their eyes, Tenten is strong, beautiful, smart, kind, witty, courageous, determined, driven, caring, powerful and positively perfect. She is the epitome of all a kunoichi should be and they all strongly believe that if all kunoichi were like Tenten no one would ever think that male shinobi were superior. _

They inspire her and motivate her and push her to work harder and be stronger because they are so magnificent, so strong, so amazing in all they do and one day she swears she will be strong enough to stand beside them as equals.

_All three of them feel safer knowing Tenten has their backs. Tenten is their heart, their soul; she is what keeps Team Gai whole. Without her they would surely crumble. _

She respects them and admires them and cherishes them and loves them with all her heart and soul.

_No matter the wound, no matter the problem, Tenten will heal them. She will keep them safe from all their demons, all their fears. _

Everyone knows Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga and Maito Gai and no one knows Tenten but that is okay, because one day she will be the kunoichi that is chosen for missions and will run beside them instead of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari. One day her effort, her training will make her the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

_Because when they are scared and haunted by screams and death and hands coated red with the blood of so many faceless enemies, they crawl to her apartment and she smiles and takes their hands and makes everything better. She says all the right things, lets them be human and not ninja for as long as they need and gives them something to believe in. _

They are her boys who she loves oh so much which is why when they come broken, bleeding, bruised and battered to her front door, she lets them in, holds them tight, wipes away tears, chases away fears, strokes hair, kisses sweaty foreheads, washes bloody wounds, stitches deep gashes, cooks them dinner, takes their bloody, grimy clothes to the Laundromat and washes them. They are her boys so she holds them together when they begin to fall apart, lets them have her bed while she sleeps on the couch or the floor and watches their backs during every mission. They are her beloved boys and that is why she sits up all night until they return safe, why she writes Lee's mission reports for him, why she wakes up at dawn to train with Neji.

_Tenten is their girl and they would wipe away any tears she cried and fight away any fears she had but they do not need to because Tenten is strong and confident and fearless and she does not need them like they need her. _

And she hides behind warm smiles and keeps all her pain and tears and rage locked away. She trains and trains and trains and curses every failure because it takes them one step farther away from her. She fights and claws and does all she can to stay close and dreads the day when they leave her behind in the dust.

_Tenten excels at all she does and would blossom without them while they would shrivel and wither and die. She is the sun that allows them to grow, the strength that allows them to carry on, the courage they rely upon to face death each day, the love that binds them._

They are her boys and she would do anything and everything for them.

_And all three swear they will protect her from harm and keep her forever safe, not because she is weak, but because they cannot, _will not_ survive without her. She is their guardian, their sanctuary, their _home _and life without her would be less than pointless. _

Tenten cheers them on and tries to show them just how proud of them she is. She knows she'll never be able to really show them because they fill her top to bottom with happiness and pride and she is so honoured to be on a team of heroes. And they aren't just the heroes of Konoha but her very own heroes. And this time she promises to be strong for them like they always are for her.

_And when she takes a kunai to the stomach for one of them they wonder why she's so selfless, why she gives so much. And they pick her up and rush her back to Konoha and swear that this time they'll be _her _heroes, instead of the other way around. _

One day, she promises, they will be as proud of her as she is of them.

_Because while she and the rest of the world respect and admire the three male members of the team, they simply dream of the day when they will be half as amazing as Tenten. _


End file.
